


Outer World Existence

by DakotaInExile



Category: No Fandom
Genre: (More tags soon), Action, Adventure, Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Wasteland Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaInExile/pseuds/DakotaInExile
Summary: People say the only existences of the outer world are giant raging monsters from your deepest nightmares, but what if I told you that wasn’t true? Maybe that there was some secret society of ancient beings? But how interesting would that story be? Maybe rather, instead of a society of ancient beings. There was simply one. No knowledge of the world, stuck in a desolate wasteland with nothing but monsters and twigs. Perhaps that would draw your attention?No, it’s never that simple. Now what shall be the plot of this spark of a story? Maybe a lost maiden being rescued by an unknown savior? Or shall we jump straight to the action? Maybe you would rather see the beginning? In all due time I assume, for now. The best place to start may just be the beginning.(Just a preview chapter for now! Please let me know if this is something you would like to see as a full fleshed out story!)





	Outer World Existence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little delve into something I've been working on, I'm unsure of how many or if people will like it. So I've chosen to make this a quick preview, feel free to leave comments and ask questions! I'll do my best to answer and give more detail as to what this story will contain. Now without further a due, please enjoy!

*

The dust filled wind blew harshly across the desolate land, a distant cry of some giant monster echoing into the nothingness... Then quick and quiet footsteps, the distant flap of garments in the wind.

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap_

The nearby monsters all felt the trembles in their spines, the instinctive warnings of a predator. Low growls and whimpers echoing off distant cave walls, the sound of stone scraping stone carried an eerie feeling. Almost teasing, as if asking for something to offer itself up. Like feeding cattle to the slaughter, but not everything was so weak to become intimidated from such taunts. Instead, some became angry at the cocky manner, howling to the wind as to challenge the unwelcome guest.

A giant tortoise with large dangerous spikes extruding from its back shell and two from its mouth like tusks, stomped forwards. Lowering itself in a pounce like position in front of the other, it huffed and shook its head, motioning for the fight to begin.

A smirk crossed the others face, as they raised their stone pike and charged the beast…

The tortoise cried out its last breath as it collapsed, the other pulled their pike from its neck as they pressed their hands together in a momentary prayer. As a star disappeared from the sky, the predator cut off pieces of the tortoise. Taking a few spikes along with the meat, dragging the items along to a perched rock formation. Setting the items under the structure for cover as the sound of rainfall filled the distant plains, sticks rubbing against wood and fiber could be heard under the contemporary cover.

Slight sparks igniting on dry twigs and fiber, illuminating the area and bringing warmth to the surroundings. The figure was partially visible from the burning fire. There under the stone structure sat a man. He wore a cover of makeshift hide padding on top of ragged fur pants, the same fur covered his back and draped over his shoulders. Scars littered his chest and hands, along with strange markings. Then there was his face, the same strange markings and a head of black messy frizzled hair, but then there were his eyes.

A mix of purple, blue, and black. The colors had blended together to the point of perfection, as if the galaxy were staring back at you. If you were to look long enough, you might even see the planets. They were a far cry away from the desolate wasteland around.

A mix of purple, blue, and black. The colors had blended together to the point of perfection, as if the galaxy were staring back at you. If you were to look long enough, you might even see the planets. They were certainly a far cry away from the desolate wasteland around.

One may wonder what he sees through those eyes of the universe, perhaps the meaning of life. All creation and even they who created it... A lone man wandering a harsh, desolate wasteland. One could only imagine what he’s seen, the short life that feels longer than time. And the wisdom of those who live years only others wished to gain, experiencing more than one would in their entire lifetime.

This man, who wore markings and scars like a crown. And fought unimaginable beasts, somehow surviving in this eat or be eaten world... His name, is Kame Ryo.

*

Sorry if it was shorter than expected, I didn't want to add too much for just the preview. If this story is something you think you'd enjoy then please let me know! Again, I will do my best to answer any and all questions you may have. So don't worry about leaving a long ass comment and just ask away! As always, I hope you enjoyed this preview and perhaps look forward to the actual story. Have a wonderful Morning/Day/Night!


End file.
